User talk:BlazeChance1
Welcome + Content removed per request − Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendogs: Best Friends page. − − Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:48, September 2, 2011 − I'm leaving − I'm leaving the wiki. I did not belong on this wiki. I just wanted to share my Nintendogs love but XxTimberlakexx ruined my life. Ever since I got blocked I didn't take care of my dogs. I'll been crying so hard and my Mom said she can not help me with my problem. I didn't mean to vandilze that page, I meant say that on my page after I deleted conent on the Sonic Generations page on the Sonic News Network. (It was mistake, I didn't mean to do that.) I'm sorry and I don't know what Bandipedia is. Or the Vandal Master. (What is those things?!) I'll never do what I did again! If you unblock me I won't leave the wiki but who cares about me. My classmates don't care about me, my parents don't care about me and my friends don't care about me! Oh yeah, here's my YouTube account link: http://www.youtube.com/user/BlazeChance1?feature=mhee Go get a YouTube account and say bad things about me, but Blaze the Cat will not ok with that, so go ahead and comment bad things. (I will not block you on Youtube. Blaze will just delete your comment, so no worries.) I'll kill myself if XxTimberlakexx doesn't unblock me and nobody will care. *Starts to cry. No I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Also I'm a fifth grader and I'm stupid, I never get A's, I'm the stupidest in my class and this was the last wikia I could be on and edit. I've been blocked on this and Sonic News Network. Everyone hates me! I'm a no talented loser! People on my block want to kill me I ask them "Why?" and they say "We just want to kill you." I'm at least lucky to have a home. I only have two friends: God and Issaiah Brown. Issaiah's Youtube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/SonicIssaiah1 I'm calling the people who hate me to kill me. God will send me to Hell and I'll suffer in Hell alone!! Actually scratch God from being my friend if he going to send me to Hell. XxTimberlakexx if you see this you can tell that I'm a stupid kid and me being sorry makes you want block me for 3000 years, no 4000 years. I'll be in Hell by then. You're not going to care about me. Also my dreams never come true, I always give up. Don't delete all I said about myself. The bad things. The good things about me: WOW! Their isn't anything good about me. Well goodbye world. BlazeChance1 13:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − Sorry − 67.184.218.172, I'm sorry and I'm a stupid fifth grader and I bet a robber will break in and shoot my arm because I have alot of karama. My life sucked ever since I got blocked. I sorry. Very sorry. I'm 10 years old and I'm very scared. *sighs. Dreams never come and I don't get second chances. BlazeChance1 18:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Hi − I got your comment on my talk page and I would like to see if I can help. Before I start, I just want you to know that you are not alone. I read the message you put on your talk page and I was concerned. Now before I say anything else, I once felt close to where it seems that you are emotionaly. I got through it and I believe that you can too. It kind of upset me that you said that God wasn't your friend; God is your friend and he won't change his mind. God loves you, and since you seem religious too, I wan't you to remember, "for God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son so that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." Even if you may think bad things about yourself, think about this: God made you for a reason. God doesn't make anyone without a purpose; he specialy designed you for a reason. Don't give up hope. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Remember, Life matters and so do you. − − I don't know much about the situation with the Wiki and you being blocked, but I believe in second chances. I'll see about it. GanondorfHyrule 16:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − Help − What happened was I vandilzed a userpage and I meant to put on my page. It was mistake. If you can unblock me that would make my life not a living hell. I have the feeling that you will block me for more time. BlazeChance1 18:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Crying − Being Blocked Makes Me Want To Cry!! *Crys! (*While crying) I want to unblocked so bad!!! BlazeChance1 19:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − I think I know what you're referring to. Why do you feel that I will block you longer? That's not what I want to do. Anyway, how do you feel about my last post? GanondorfHyrule 19:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Better. You're good friend. If I could follow pages I would follow your page. (I mean like I can't follow pages because I'm blocked.) BlazeChance1 19:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − Bad − I'm feeling bad again because XxTimberlakexx told Poodlelover10 what I did. BlazeChance1 20:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − don't worry − − − Don't worry or feel bad about what you did, we know it was just an accident and me and GanondorfHyrule are going to try to get you unblocked. I can tell that this wikia really means a lot to you. But don't worry, you will be unblocked one way or another. I have just asked XxTimberlakexx nicely if he will consider unblocking you. Like you said, you didnt mean to do it and it was just a misunderstanding right? Nintendude244 20:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Right and friends like you and GanondorfHyrule are why I'm still on this wikia. You guys are the best. BlazeChance1 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − Really − I saw the Nintendogs Series page and I saw there was false information on the page and I remenbered that XxTimberlakexx blocked me and I said "Really?!" BlazeChance1 21:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − :/ − − − XxTimberlakexx says that he doesn't seem to trust you and that he thinks you're only begging to be unblocked so that you could vandalize more pages. In other words, he thinks you're lying. Was it just one page that you "accidently" vandalized or multiple?? − − But that's not true, I haven't lied since 2009. Many people trust me. In real life. I only vandalized one page, by mistake. If I could comment on his talk page I would tell him I'll never vandalize a page again. Also why would I vandalize more pages? I learned for my lesson to never vandalize a page. If I really wanted to vandalize more pages I would sound more desperate when I said that I wanted to be unblocked. I'm only a fifth grader and I don't want to vandalize. All I want to do is spread my Nintendogs love and help with the Nintendogs: Best Friends page, wow, I'm feeling bad for the fourth time. Bye now. BlazeChance1 23:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Meaning − What does pestering mean? I don't want to do it. *Feels embarrassed. BlazeChance1 23:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Pester means to annoy or to bother someone. Nintendude244 23:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) − − Thanks man, also I didn't mean to brother anyone. Honest! BlazeChance1 00:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − Sad − I'll feeling as sad as before. No lie. No joke. Being honest from my heart. BlazeChance1 00:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Well I believe that you're innocent. To be honest XxTimberlakexx can be kinda hard to convince (no offence to XxTimberlakexx) so i would turn to GanondorfHyrule for help. But since i'm not an admin here there's not a lot I can do except to talk to them and try to convince them your innocent. Nintendude244 00:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Thanks man. You're the greatest friend I could have on this wiki. BlazeChance1 00:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Uh ok :) well, i have to go now, so ask GanondorfHyrule if he can unblock you. Hes an admin so he can probably unblock you Nintendude244 00:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Thanks. ;) BlazeChance1 00:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − Not feeling good − I wanta kill myself again because 67.184.218.172 told Abigail PuppyLover what I did and he says I'm a minion of the Vandal Master from Bandipedia. I have the feeling that 67.184.218.172 will never ever forgive me, I should kill myself now before I cause any more trouble. BlazeChance1 12:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − Crying − I'm crying again! :'( BlazeChance1 13:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Any luck? − − So... Did things work out yet?? I heard someone called you a minion of Vandal Master or something? − − No, things it not work out. Also 67.184.218.172 said I'm a minion of the Vandal Master from Bandipedia. BlazeChance1 13:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Oh...I'll go have a talk with him.Nintendude244 13:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − − Thanks. BlazeChance1 14:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) − I finally understand − I finally understand! I didn't belong on this wiki only, I didn't belong in this universe. Also God didn't give me a special gift. God made me exist because my parents wanted a second child but now they reget it. *Soul starts to fade away. Bye Universe. *Soul dies. BlazeChance1 03:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) − − I'm sorry about that message, because I got informed by someone that it wasn't you who was vandalizing userpages. You're not a minion of The Vandal Master. Please reply! Oh, and tell XxTimberlakexx that you're very innocent. ~67.184.218.172.~ − − Ow. Hey, God gave me a second chance. Thank you 67.184.218.172. Also I can't tell XxTimberlakexx anything because I can't comment on talk pages. BlazeChance1 14:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) − − There is no need to worry. You just need to wait 12 more days until you will be unblocked. 67.184.218.172 − − And I get Sonic Generations! BlazeChance1 01:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) − − − I don't think you are a vandal as everyone else says and you should be unblocked. hopefully things work out for You. :) − − − Sovietdog 15:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) − − Thank you. :3 BlazeChance1 03:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) − − − − Hello − − No, I don't think you should make that breeding page. It seems unneeded. − − Anyway, you are unblocked now, so don't pull anything like you did last time. I know you were just kidding around when you said all those things about you being depressed and stuff. XxTimberlakexx 15:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) − − :C − − Please, you're unblocked, and no one hates you. You just vandalized a page by accident, so it's not your fault. I finally got unblocked by XxTimberlakexx after I flamed him just to unblock you. You are one of the nicest people around, so please reply on my talk page C: − − ~~'67.184.218.172~~' − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − − c − − Late − I know that it's kind of late to say this, but hi! Can you really breed nintendogs? Do you have a pic? If so, can you please post it on my talk page? And yes, that is a lot of questions. − − P.S. I think you would make an amazing movie director. − − 21:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC)